My Final Wish
by xXAngel ShadowXx
Summary: The story of Seita's last wish for Setsuko's afterlife, and how they were reunited at the end of the movie. plz review


**My Final Wish** -A Grave of the Fireflies fanfiction

**Author's note: Its been a long time since I attempted to write anything for this heartbreaking movie. The idea just popped into my head today, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. This is almost like my own (slight) revision of the ending, with a little insight into how Setsuko became reunited with her brother's spirit. The idea of a brother and sister's souls wandering the earth together is so sad, but really touching at the same time isn't it? *sighs* Its such a beautiful film...**

**So, anyways, here it is. Please leave a review telling me what you thought!**

Part 1: Seita

I watched silently as the flames engulfed her; my sister. I watched as the flickering orange monster transformed the wicker basket which held her body into a mound of black ash. During this time I didn't move, hardly blinked, and scarcely breathed. I didn't feel like I deserved to breathe. Didn't feel like I deserved the privilege, now that Setsuko was gone.

I sat there for what seemed like years, watching the flames dissolve until nightfall, and the air was suddenly filled with thousands of tiny yellow lights; the fireflies. My only company the two of us had were them, and now they are the only ones I have left.

They lingered near the spot where a solid stream of smoke still rose towards the stars. I closed my eyes and let the fireflies brush against my bare arms and legs, taking breaths, slowly and steadily, trying to mentally return to a place where I once had her in my arms, where we were laughing and smiling and not fooling ourselves in doing so. Long before the war began, long before we were forced to grow up in a world which drove out our childishness and our innocence before we were ever ready to lose it.

For some reason, as I lay there on that cold grass, I can't bring myself to cry. I can't bring myself to do that...because foolish as it may sound, I still feel like she's here. Watching me. And if she sees me crying...she'll ask me why. I can't let that happen. I won't let her suffer for my sake again. I won't cry...I just won't.

It was at that point I realized I had to leave. To not look back. I had to go forward somewhere else...anywhere. I just couldn't stand the scent of the smoke anymore. I couldn't bear the sight of the ashes and the embers still smoldering in the mound. I tried to convince myself the white objects I saw there were mere stones and pebbles, until I finally managed to bring myself to place them in the fruit drop can. As I placed it in my pocket, I felt my stomach groan soundlessly. I grimaced but paid it no more attention. I hadn't eaten all day, save for a bit of bread. I felt the familiar ache in the pit of my stomach, but at the same time, felt no urge to remedy it with food. After all, what purpose did my survival have now that Setsuko was gone?

I stood, my legs numb and unsteady, and began to walk away, until my eyes caught sight of something shimmering on the ground at my feet. I glanced down, and saw it was a firefly, not too different from the millions of others that hovered in the air around me. But for some reason, I felt drawn to this particular one. I bent down close to it, reaching out with my dirt-smudged hands. Rather than trying to escape, the firefly let me encase it in my hands. For a moment, it simply sat there, it's strong yellow light blinking steadily, on and off, on and off. I swallowed back the sore lump in my throat as I struggled against the power of the stupid ideas I had about this ordinary firefly, the reason it hadn't floated away from me. Just then, I noticed the final spark of flame from Setsuko's fire go out behind me, and just like that, the firefly began to float up to the heavens. I watched as it rose, higher and higher, until it became indistinct against the outlines of the stars.

It was then that I felt the lump in my throat return, and all I could do was stand there, my head hung low, and whisper to the departed firefly.

"My final wish for you Setsuko...is peace...please, wherever you are...please...be at peace..."

But I couldn't bring myself to finish the prayer, so I left then. I left the shelter. I left the few remaining supplies I had managed to salvage from the few shops that were able to sell them to me. And I left the fireflies, knowing that I would never be returning to dig their graves.

My body was so weak...so unbearably weak...

The date was September 21st, 1945.

Part 2: Setsuko

"It's so bright here. Where am I?"

The little girl looked around her surroundings, then down at herself. Her dirty, ripped clothes were gone. Instead, she wore a long, flowing gown that went past the tips of her toes. She took a tentative step forward, trying not to trip over the gown. Then, she called out in a trembling voice. "S-Seita?"

No one answered.

Her lower lip quivered, and she called out again, louder. "Seita?"

Tears began to bead her bright brown eyes and she stood there shaking and crying silently. She wiped at her eyes. "Where is he? Where's Seita?"

Then, suddenly, she heard a far-off voice. It sounded so low, so muffled, that she couldn't make out the words at first. It took her a moment, but she finally recognized it.

_My final wish for her..._

"Seita?"

Setsuko ran to where she thought the voice had came from, but was met by nothing but blinding whiteness. She slowed down, panting.

"I know I heard him...but where is he?"

Just then, a pair of arms bent down and engulfed the form of the fragile young spirit. Setsuko did not catch sight of his face, but when she heard the voice she felt much calmer.

"Your brother loves you very much Setsuko. He wants you to be at peace." The voice said.

Setsuko paused, but then replied. "Can you take me to him?"

The pair of arms squeezed her a little tighter. "I can...but it may not be possible for the two of you to return here."

Setsuko didn't falter. "It dosen't matter to me."

She felt the person nod, and answer in a soft voice.

"Very well. Good-bye Setsuko."

Setsuko closed her eyes, as her body melted away, and disappeared.

When Setsuko opened her eyes, she was back on earth again. However, she was still unaware she had left it to begin with. She was crouching on the ground outside of a decrepit-looking train station, surrounded by her friends the fireflies. She blinked a couple of times before she understood where she was, and who she was looking at, just a couple of feet away from her, inside the station.

_Seita?_

Alarmed, the young spirit was about to race towards the body that she thought belonged to her brother, when a gentle hand fell on her shoulder.

When she turned around, and saw him standing there, in front of her, she smiled broadly at him, her heart soaring with joy. Seita smiled back as he handed her a full tin of fruit drops and took her hand.

For Setsuko, it didn't matter where she was, as long as her brother was with her.

She felt as though she had everything she needed.

Part 3: Seita

_I can't believe she's still here..._

I was looking down on the lights of the city, as Setsuko slept beside me. Her light snoring was almost soothing to listen to, in a way. She felt and acted and sounded as though she were still alive.

I looked down on her and sighed.

"I let you down Setsuko. I really did. Don't you realize that?" I whispered to no one, recalling the cremation of my sister's body with a shiver. Did Setsuko even know that I had done that to her body?

Just then, something caught my eye; a pair of fireflies hovering close together between a few overgrown blades of grass.

I smiled softly at the sight, a familiar stinging sensation in his eyes. Could ghosts cry? I wondered, as a tear slid down his cheek.

"See that Setsuko? That's us." I whispered sadly. I knew Setsuko was fast asleep. But I said it anyway.

Then, I looked up to the night sky, the distant lights of the city twinkled as brightly as the stars. I wasn't sure what the two of us would do, where we would go, or what lay ahead for two deceased victims of war, living out their afterlives on earth.

I looked down at Setsuko again, then smiled. _My final wish for you was to be at peace..._

_I won't let you down again._


End file.
